nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Monkey Quest
Monkey Quest was an downloadable/online MMO geared toward children's multi-player gameplay. It was developed by Nickelodeon Virtual Worlds Group and launched in March 2011. It was showcased at GDC in 2011. Monkey Quest was shut down on September 26, 2014 so that Nickelodeon could focus on other digital and mobile experiences. The Monkey Quest: Thunderbow app was also removed from the App Store on July 31, 2014. Story The player's monkey entered the land of Ook. The player was then able to travel around and meet new inhabitants of the virtual world. The player needed to complete multiple quests along the way. They could meet friends, buy new objects, visit the Mayor Bumbee, battle monsters and much more. As the user played, their monkey unlocked more lands, discovered more about the legendary Monkey King, and could become a tribal leader. Tribes There were five monkey tribes available: *Chim Foo *Sea Dragons *Ootu Mystics *Mek-Tek (Never came out) *Ice Raiders Stages There were 5 kinds of different types of Quests in Monkey Quest. Each type depended on which section of Ook the player is in. *Mek-Tek (Mechanical Technology) was never available *Sea Dragons *Ootu Mystics *Chim Foo *Ice Raiders Quests There was a large number of Quests available throughout the game. There were 4 different kinds of Quests: *Main Quests Main Quests could only be done once by every player. As the player leveled up their character, main quests would get harder to complete. *Daily Quests Daily Quests could be done once a day by any player, regardless of their current level. *Side Quests Side Quests - Quests that could be done in addition to the other quest types. *Multiplayer Quests Quests that required 2 or more players. Most of these only required 2, but some required 3 players. A Pet could also help in these quests. Gameplay Controls In the game, to explore the worlds of Ook, players used the arrow keys on their keyboard. Jumping was controlled by pressing the space bar and the arrow keys in the direction they wish to go. Pressing the space bar then down while in midair made them do a dive bomb like attack. Also pressing control (CTRL) or x next to characters would allow the player to access new quests and learned new information about Ook and its residents. The game had five equippable hot keys (C,V,B,N,M) to control weapons, potions, pets and any other items players wish to access quickly. This may take awhile but it eventually comes. Currency There were two types of currency in Monkey Quest. The main type of currency was bananas, which were commonly earned from quests and could be used at a vendor to buy items, whilst the other currency, NC (Nick Cash) could to be bought with real money or could be earned by levelling up and could be used to buy items from the NC mall which was located at the bottom right corner of the screen in Monkey Quest. Membership There were membership plans that allow you to pay in real life money for special features in the game such as access to all trails, ability to join each tribe, and so on. Trailers and Advertisments Monkey Quest Trailer Monkey Quest Intro-Trailer zum Affen-Browsergame Monkey Quest Trailer Cheak it out Monkey Quest Debut Trailer Monkey Quest TV Commercial Monkey Quest TV Commercial (Burping Monkey) Monkey Quest Commercial (The Whiping Monkey) References Category:Video games Category:Shows with wikis Category:Online games